


Coffee foam

by Erkhaly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, POV Jo Harvelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erkhaly/pseuds/Erkhaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since she owns a coffee shop, Jo seems to see Dean more often than ever. It's probably thanks to the delicious pies she serve, but it may have something to do with the baker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I did during camp nano. I hope you enjoy it !  
> And i'd like to thanks @DylanCollins for being an awesome beta reader !

A big box of pastries in her arms, Jo struggled to open the back door of her shop. They were freshly cooked by the bakery next door and she could feel their heat through the package. Once inside, she rushed to put them in the glass counter, light all the candles on the tables and check if everything was ready.

It was ten minutes before the opening, and there were already people waiting outside the door. Jo couldn't believe she managed to get that many customers this fast. Her coffee shop had only been open for three months, but she already had a solid base of regulars. Of course the first weeks the place was crowded by curious, but apparently a lot of them liked what they found and kept coming back.

Jo bought the shop with the help of her mother, Ellen, and her step-father Bobby. Ellen was running a bar that bounty hunters had elected as their meeting place, and he was the guy that they called for intel or when in need for some help. Bobby was a former hunter himself, one of the best of the former generation, really, and he knew everything there was to know about the job. His pride and goodness wouldn't let him take money from the hunters he helped, so they took the habit of leaving very big tips to Jo when she still worked has a waitress in her mom's bar.

It was still not enough money to buy a place with a good location though. She had to go see a few banks, and despite her experience and contribution her mom had to step in has a warrant for Jo to get a loan. Three months later and she had found the perfect shop on a little street, in a pedestrian area. Sure, it needed some work, but it was in her price range. The electricity and plumbing were good, so it was mostly cleaning and decorating anyway.

After a couple of months and the help of some of her friends, there it was. Rustic, warm and cozy, just like she dreamed it. The walls were all white painted bricks and sanded wooden planks, hanging plants lit by yellow roof lights and colorful strings lights. There was a dozen tables scattered in the store, green cushions on the wooden chairs. When the weather would be softer, Jo had planned to set a few more tables in front of the shop window.

But it was only the beginning of spring and her customers were probably freezing outside. With a quick look at the clock, she went to open the doors, a few minutes early.


	2. A new, delicious pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! First of all, i'm sorry for the wait !  
> I'm not fast, but don't worry I will post this fic until it's end.  
> I hope you will like this chapter, and thank you to everybody who left kudos here :)

"What do you mean you don't have any pie for me ?"

"I mean that I don't have any pie left. Period. It's not about you Dean !" Jo answered, smiling fondly at her friend. "It's just that the new pie was so damn good that a lot of customers came back for an extra slice !"

"It was a new pie ?" Dean almost screamed. "You've got a new, delicious pie and you didn't spare me a slice ? And I thought we were friends."

"I didn't because you don't pay me. Which is perfectly fine, I wouldn't take your money anyway. But the customers come first !"

"How dare you...."

"Plus," she interrupted, "I asked the baker if he could do a few more for me today. And I timed it for the pies to be there in a few minutes, cause I knew you were coming."

She knew it because every Friday, Dean finishes work earlier and he took on the habit to come to the coffee shop. His visit was also just in time for his usual snack, composed of his favorite treat : two big slices of pie.. Dean and pie was a moving love story and Jo had never seen him as happier than on the inauguration day, when he first tasted the pies she was selling.

It happened that on the corner of the street worked a pastry chef that cooked only for professionals : a few restaurants, some caterer, and her shop. And it was the best pastries she had ever tasted.

"You know, she said with an exaggerated sad face, sometime I think you come here only for the pies."

"I always knew you were smart Jo !"

Dean laughed at her offended face before dodging a punch aim at his shoulder. Raising his arms in a sign of surrender he took a step back, which was immediately followed by a shock on his back and a muffled exclamation.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry !" Dean said as he turned around to face the guy standing in line behind him. "I didn't know someone was waiting ! Are you ok ?"

"I'm fine, thank you. But you almost knock over my pies..."

Jo did not see the baker come into the shop, too busy in her conversation with her friend, but she recognized his voice almost immediately. Dean had freeze when he saw him, and he was now brushing his neck has he always did when uncomfortable or embarrassed.

"Pies ? Oh god I would not have been able to forgive myself if I had ruined any pie."

"Pies are Dean's religion" Jo added with a smile to the baker. Then she remembered politeness. "Hello Castiel, how are you ? It's nice to see you down there !"

"Hi Jo !" Castiel answered, smiling, before approaching. "I'm fine ! Alfie wanted to take the afternoon to go to a date, so I'm running the errands."

"Well it's always a pleasure to see your cute face out of the oven. Let me introduce you to my best friend, Dean Winchester."

As Jo turned to Dean, she noticed that he was staring at the baker's face.

"And hum... Dean, this is Castiel Novak, the baker responsible for your favorite pies."

A bright flush appearing on his face, Dean smiled shyly to Castiel.

"Oh ! Hum sorry, I didn't realized who you were... I... I mistook you for a customer. Hum... Thanks for the pies ! They're great ! I love them. They are great. I already said that. Hum. Hi."

His eyebrows forming an interrogating frown, Cas answered :

"It's really nice to meet you Dean ! Jo talks about you pretty often, so it's nice to finally put a face on your name."

"She does ?"

"Well yes, of course I do ! You know I met Castiel when you were helping me with the renovations, so your name came out ! Plus, you always tell me to compliment the cook. Speaking of cooking, how much do I owe you for those Castiel ? And can I add the price to my next bill or do you want the payment now since it's an extra ?"

As the conversation moved to business, Dean was not sure if he was supposed to leave or not. Opening and closing awkwardly his mouth, unsure how to interrupt them to say that he didn't want to interrupt them, he finally pointed at an empty booth before heading there with his cup of coffee. He then threw a thumbs up in Jo's direction, not even knowing why.

"Gosh..." She thought, rolling her eyes. "This boy is such a mess around cute boys°!"


End file.
